


Built-Up Stress

by orphan_account



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Every time Shepard goes to training with another woman, she leaves frustrated, and needs to fix that by spending time in her bedroom. EDI recognises this, and comes up with a new solution.





	Built-Up Stress

There were times when Shepard hated being a soldier. Not because of the pain, or because of the killing- she did not enjoy those but she understood their need. Her pain came from something a great deal stranger. Training. More specifically, training with other women. She could handle herself around clothed women, but when all they wore was a sports bra, and sweat dripped down their skin… Shepard didn’t blame herself for being more than a little distracted. 

Whether it was Ashley, Liara, even Samantha, every time she came down to the training hall, she found herself leaving it to attend to other… needs. She had left to do so again recently, having been watching Liara and Ashley training on the sidelines. She was laid back upon her bed, dark skin glistening in the starlight as two fingers pumped in and out of her folds. Her lips parted in a soft moan, as her eyes squeezed shut.

She imagined Liara’s face between her legs, her tongue lapping at every tiny, sensitive spot there. Ashley’s glorious tits in front of her face, a breast in each hand. Samantha’s wonderful ass on her tongue, as she moaned out her name in that gorgeous accent of hers. Shepard pushed a third finger in. Her juices leaked down her hand, and even onto the bed beneath her.   
“Fuck…” She gasped out, onyx hair cascading down her face as she pumped faster and faster into her core, losing herself in the pleasure.

A knock came from the door. Fuck. Shepard ripped her hand free from her cunt, scrambled to quickly throw on a shirt and jeans (without time to put panties or a bra on) and tried to make her hair seem somewhat normal. She was thankful she had relatively messy hair normally.   
“C-come in!” She wished she could come, now. The door parted, and in stepped EDI.

The AI had a small smile on her face as she looked over Shepard.  
“Hello, Commander.”  
“Hi… EDI.” Shepard was very tempted to curse EDI out for spoiling her… personal time, but refrained from doing so.   
“Are you okay, Commander?” EDI inquired, not looking away from Shepard. EDI’s idiosyncrasies did not bother Shepard, she was used to them, such as the AI never looking away from what she was focused on.  
“Yeah- why do you ask?”  
“I have been monitoring you.” Fuck. “And I registered that every time after you go to training with a female member of the crew, or spot for them, you retreat up here.”  
“Mhm.” Shepard nodded. “Why is this important?”  
“I have been monitoring your vitals, and almost every time, after coming up here, you are aroused.” Double fuck. “And I wished to offer you assistance.”  
“Assistance?” Confusion creeped into Shepard’s tone. “What do you mean by that?”  
“I mean that, assuming you consent, I am going to fuck you.” Well, Shepard thought, that was unexpected.  
“Umm… I consent?” Shepard was unsure what to say. She didn’t even wholly understand EDI’s reasoning, but she certainly was never going to turn down such an offer from the most beautiful woman aboard the Normandy.   
“Excellent.” EDI’s voice turned quieter, and huskier. Shepard only now understood how Samantha felt- EDI’s voice is fucking hot. “Now strip down again.”

Quickly, Shepard threw her shirt and jeans to the floor in less than thirty seconds, leaving her standing before EDI, completely naked. Her body was exceptionally toned, a six-pack visible on her stomach. Just below that was a dense forest of black hairs, unsuccessfully attempting to conceal Shepard’s snatch, which glistened with arousal.   
“Shepard… you look fantastic!” EDI grinned.  
“You… like how I look?”  
“Yes. I’ve been… adding, to my code. One of the things I realised would be useful would be something to allow me to find people attractive. I… may have based what I find attractive in women off of you.”   
“...Wow.” Shepard spoke. She genuinely did not realise that people found a scarred, busted-up soldier as attractive as EDI does. 

EDI took a step forward, gently pushing Shepard back onto the bed. Shepard realised quickly that EDI would be in control of this encounter- and found herself immediately loving it. One of EDI’s hands found itself gently massaging Shepard’s right breast, her thumb rubbing small circles around the commander’s dark nipple. Her other hand slipped lower down on the Commander’s form, metallic fingers brushing against Shepard’s toned stomach, running through the bush of black hairs, before finding itself at Shepard’s pussy.

She pushed a finger in. Shepard’s lips immediately parted in a soft moan, before being silenced in a beautifully gentle kiss. EDI only pumped her index finger in and out of Shepard’s pussy, slowly. Her thumb drifted higher, reaching the Spectre’s clit. Shepard wrapped her muscular arms around EDI’s neck, holding her close. There was something about EDI, Shepard realised, that made every touch from her feel utterly magical. EDI’s thumb gently ran across Shepard’s clit, bringing sharp intakes of breath every time her digit ran across the commander’s little pleasure-button. Shepard’s eyes squeezed shut, focusing on the pleasure that the Normandy’s amazing AI was giving her.

Slowly, another finger was pushed into Shepard’s pussy.   
“Fuck…” Shepard gasped out. The Commander was not a virgin, but also was far from experienced in sexual matters- this was only the third time she’d ever been in bed with someone. And it was by far the best. EDI’s hands brought sensations unlike any other, they were indescribable. Even something as small as Shepard’s nipples being teased brought incredible feelings to the commander. EDI released her hand from Shepard’s breast for a moment. Before the commander could even react, she dipped her head lower, and wrapped her lips around Shepard’s nipple.   
“Holy fucking shit…” Shepard gasped out, moaning as EDI pumped her fingers faster.

Once more, the bed began to be marked with the signs of Shepard’s arousal, as she raced closer and closer to her climax. Ordinarily, she would take far longer, but the combination of already having been playing with herself prior to EDI’s arrival and the incredible sensations that the AI granted her sped up the process by an exceptional amount. Shepard was unable to speak, or even form coherent thought. All that left her lips were cries of pleasure. EDI smiled around Shepard’s breast, continuing to run her tongue over the commander’s sensitive bud as she pumped her fingers yet faster in her snatch.

Shepard nearly screamed when she came. Her pussy spasmed around EDI’s fingers, clear cum leaking from her cunt and over the AI’s hand and her bedsheet. Her back arched, forcing EDI to release her breast and simply watch the commander reach the greatest orgasm she’d experienced in her life. EDI extracted her fingers from Shepard’s cunt, and as the woman slowly began to lie back down and relax, she took her cum-soaked digits into her own mouth. EDI was able to taste things, thanks to a great deal of clever programming on her part. She made a delighted hum, quickly swallowing down the sweet nectar that had covered her hand. 

As Shepard laid back into her bed, EDI smiled and reached for her covers. Wrapping them around Shepard, the AI stood up… only to find herself stopped from walking away by a firm grip on her wrist.  
“Stay?” Shepard quietly implored EDI. After a moment, EDI nodded, crawling into bed with Shepard. “Thanks…”   
“You’re welcome, Commander.” EDI smiled.  
“Call me Isabel.” EDI was quiet. Shepard- Isabel had never told someone to refer to her by her first name prior. She wondered if Shepard wished for a more serious relationship. She considered calculating the odds of that, but waved it off. It would be more exciting to just ask her in the morning.


End file.
